1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for computer monitors, and more particularly to an organizer that attaches to a computer monitor or other display monitor and which has a transparent dust, glare, and/or UV radiation shield and at least one storage panel with pockets that hold various documents and materials and maintain them in a convenient location for easy access or viewing while working on the computer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing need for an efficient means to securely hold documents such as loose papers, compact disks (CDs), diskettes, business cards, to-do lists, notes, messages, templates, calendars, photographs, and the like in easily removable arrangement at a convenient position for viewing while working at a computer monitor. To that end, various devices have been produced which function to hold such documents, however most are not easily adjustable to the convenience of the user and there appears to be a lack of devices which have further functions including securing documents adjacent to the monitor and providing a transparent dust, glare, and/or UV radiation shield.
Charapich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,145 discloses a mounting board for a video display screen housing comprising a planar sheet having an opening for viewing the video display screen in one portion and other portions adjacent the opening for receiving mounts which can retain objects adjacent the planar sheet. An erasable layer can be laminated on the planar sheet to receive markings. The mounting board is attached to the video display screen housing by stabilizers that can be positioned to accommodate for variations in video display screen housings.
Hinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,905 discloses a die-cut display board for a computerized display screen supported in a housing comprising a thin die-cuttable sheet with a front display face, a back face, a periphery and a central region. Top and side housing tabs are die-cut and scored in the central region of the sheet to permit the tabs to be folded inwardly toward the back side as to lie upon the top and the sides of the housing thereby forming a front opening. The sheet is positioned so that the front opening is substantially in flush alignment with the display screen.
Armbruster, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,267 discloses a frame assembly for use on a computer monitor which includes a stiff frame having generally planar front and rear surfaces and elongate border portions having inner edge surfaces that define an opening through the frame corresponding in shape to the front viewed surface of the monitor. The rear surface of the frame can be attached along the front surface of the housing with the opening in the frame aligned with the front viewed surface, and a layer of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive adhered to the frame is accessible along the front surface of the frame so that sheets of paper and other objects can be releasably adhered thereto.
Olivo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,582 discloses a device for organizing office paraphernalia which uses a PC monitor as a mounting surface. The device is comprised of a shroud mountable to a PC monitor groove located behind the faceplate of the monitor. The shroud is comprised of two adjustable shroud members coupled together by a spring tensioner. The shroud members have an inner edge, an outer edge, and a front face disposed between the inner and outer edges, and a plurality of projections disposed upon the inner edge of the shroud that engage within the monitor groove. A plurality of accessories may be mounted on the outer edges of the shroud members for holding office paraphernalia such as documents, business cards, pens, mirrors, and diskettes. Additionally, the front face serves as a surface for placing “post-it” notes, or other stick-on paraphernalia.
Coons, U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,450 discloses a cover for a computer monitor which permits storage of office materials in side flaps attached to the cover and which provides a support platform for holding documents being examined by the user. The invention also provides a shield piece that can quickly be placed over the monitor screen to block viewing of the matter being displayed on the monitor.
Wollam, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,744 discloses an adjustable display board for attachment to a monitor housing so that items such as notes, calendars, nameplates, pads, mirrors, writing implements, and keys can be mounted adjacent to a monitor screen. The display board includes a left side frame, a right side frame and a top holder panel that interconnects upper horizontal legs of the left and right side frames and slides along the upper horizontal legs of both the left and right side frames. The top holder panel has retaining edges molded for the purpose of holding various objects such as photographs, messages and other indicia on both of its sides. The left and right side panels provide a surface that functions as a decorative message board and provides a means to attach various other objects temporarily or permanently to it. Additionally, the board surface can be written on and erased similar to a blackboard.
Flemming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,282 discloses a device for holding photographs against the front outer surface of a video monitor which includes a substantially transparent plate having a generally planer front side and back side, an elongated portion having a pair of ends, and a pair of legs is coupled to one of the ends of the elongated portion and each extends away in a parallel direction.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general by an organizer that attaches to a computer monitor or other display monitor and which has a transparent dust, glare, and/or UV radiation shield and at least one storage panel with pockets that hold various documents and materials and maintain them in a convenient location for easy access or viewing while working on the computer.